Grumble Bee (Revisited Series)
Grumble Bee is the 51st episode of the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot Billy gets a B on his latest test, causing Rita to send down the Grumble Bee monster. During the fight Alpha gains a new weapon to fight the monster. Synopsis Near the end of the school day at Angel Grove High, Billy is appalled to find a B on his latest exam, to Miss Jones' concern. Meanwhile, in Rita's Lunar Palace, the Evil Empress has a plan to destroy the Rangers with her latest monster inspired by this incident, called the Grumble Bee. Back on Earth, Jason invites Billy to shoot some hoops with the others, but Billy insists on studying in order to get into an Accelerated Scholars Program, so Trini volunteers to stay behind as well and tutor him. At the outdoor basketball court, Jason, Zack, Alpha, and Kimberly play a friendly game, but Kimberly can't shake the worry over Billy's latest fret about his B. At that point, the Putty Patrollers arrive and shake things up for the teens. They dispose of the first batch, but Goldar then appears with a fresh new group of Putties, who tie three of the Rangers up with an electric rope, trapping them behind a force field. Meanwhile, Delta 4 and Zordon discover that Rita has unleashed her Grumble Bee upon Angel Grove and attempt to contact the Rangers, but Jason, Zack, Alpha, and Kimberly are unable to respond while bound and trapped. Billy and Trini are alerted to their friends' grave situation, and are about to teleport to help, but Grumble Bee must be dealt with first. Alpha gets himself free and he, Billy and Trini morph into action and attempt to defeat the monster on their own, but his poison stingers severely weaken Billy and Alpha. The three Rangers are forced to retreat when Grumble Bee launches a sound wave attack that temporarily deafens them. Back at the Command Center, Delta has created a special weapon for Alpha to use against the Grumble Bee, but the little robot insists on attempting to free his tied-up friends. They teleport to the basketball court and try to untie the rope binding Zack, Jason, and Kimberly, but are called away to fight the Grumble Bee again. Round 2 begins against the Grumble Bee, but this time, Alpha is given a shot of the monster's poisonous venom, which incapacitates him temporarily. Back at the Command Center, Delta manages to free Jason, Zack, and Kimberly from Goldar's force field trap, and they morph and teleport to help the other three Rangers battle the Grumble Bee. The monster brings out Putties to help him, but the Rangers make quick work of the clay soldiers. Then Grumble Bee launches his sonic wave attack, temporarily deafening four of the Rangers but leaving Alpha alone. Meanwhile, back at the Command Center, Delta has put the finishing touches on the weapon she created to immobilize the Grumble Bee. She teleports it to Alpha, who uses it to shoot foam that glues Grumble Bee's wings down. Just as the Power Rangers are about to finish off the monster, Rita makes it grow, so the Rangers must summon the Megazord to take him down. After a few lucky attacks scored by Grumble Bee, the Megazord is able to finish the monster off with the Power Sword. Back at Angel Grove Youth Center, the Rangers are greeted by Tommy, who had been practicing for an upcoming karate tournament, and Billy, who rejoices at receiving an A plus on his latest exam and being accepted into the scholars program. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are trying to study, but end up complaining about Ms. Jones's warning: If they don't each get a C on their next exam, the six top students in Angel Grove High School would be tutoring them all summer long. When Zack counted himself and his friends on his fingers, he realized that Bulk—and Ms. Jones—had meant them. And so, they immediately begin to work hard and ensure Bulk and Skull get Cs. Notes *Tommy does not appear morphed in this episode. *The Grumble Bee costume is used, many years later, for original footage in Power Rangers in Space for the good monster Waspicable. *When the Rangers call the Dinozords, a rare shot appears of the Pterodactyl Zord from above. *The Foam Sprayer device that Alpha uses to attack Grumble Bee with is actually a modified Nerf Master Blaster, painted blue with a Triceratops symbol placed where the company logo was situated. *When Rita and her henchman are shown laughing at the Rangers, Scorpina is seen among them. However, in the scene after Grumble Bee is destroyed, she has disappeared without explanation. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited